1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas burner used for the room heating apparatus or cooking range and the like, and more particularly, to an all-primary type gas burner in which the burning of gas is obtainable only by the primary air sucked in together with gas for the burning by the air suction means.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, inasmuch as the all-primary type gas burner provided in gas appliances is employed with the ceramic plate of planar pattern for a radiation plate, and formed so as to be blown with gas by one nozzle and thereby the radiation heat emitted from the planar pattern type ceramic plate emits only directly forward of the ceramic plate, there has been a problem that the radiation efficiency is reduced and the portion other than front surface is extremely bad in room heating efficiency upon heating the room, and since it is burned by the gas blown with one nozzle, and capacity was small and a large number of planar pattern type ceramic radiation plate should be assembled in order for producing the high thermal capacity, there has been also a problem that the burning condition at the surface of the planar pattern type ceramic radiation plate becomes unstable.